


A Christmas Poem

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	A Christmas Poem

A Christmas poem  
A little drummer boy cliche  
And the toy tin soldier with his ballerina  
Our hearts melded together in the embers

My everchanging angel  
Repeatedly in my dreams  
Mark my donkeyback for all the world to see  
Let it snow let it burn let it snow

And I believe  
When boy sopranos fill the chambers inside   
With holy music  
The perfect boychild who will never be but once was

And although your boyhood stars were different  
You make me feel like sledging  
In icy clear Christmas card scenery   
Our trees are taller here in the north

We have no use for mistletoe, you and I  
But there is sugared candy   
And the scent of myrrh


End file.
